The Jetsons (Gold Key) 12
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 12 is the twelfth issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is November 1964 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George takes his flying car to the rim of a volcano to cleverly roast a marshmallow. Get-Lost Island Starring: George Jetson, Elroy Jetson Cameo: Jane Jetson Summary: George and Elroy take the flying car to the middle of the ocean to go deep-sea fishing. Elroy hooks a big one that tows them into a fog bank where they wreck on a desert island. They deploy an instant survival house, then start to scout the island. They spy four men stealing the house and running to hide in a cave. They chase them and discover that they're the rock group, The Beeples, hiding from fans and reporters. The Beeples let George use their radio to call for help, but the operator sees The Beeples in the background and their secret is out. Soon, Elroy is fascinated to be marooned on an island with ten thousand screaming teenagers. The Fix-It Fizzle Starring: Rosey the Robot Summary: Rosey's friend Henry is in the salvage business. When his truck breaks down, she lets him leave his load of junk at the Jetsons' apartment while he takes it to a garage. George comes home, thinks his own things are run-down and fixes them all. Like Father, Like Son Starring: Augie Doggie Summary: Doggie Daddy tells Augie about their uncle the pirate. Mother Ghost's Nursery Rhymes (Story feature) Summary: J. Evil Scientist and Goonda share the rhymes they read to Junior at bedtime. One Share, All Share Starring: George Jetson, Jane Jetson Summary: The Jetsons' new neighbors, the Afterburners, are friendly but quickly become nuisances borrowing everything and asking for help. Not wanting to be rude, George finally scares them off by saying he has Ursa Major measles and Mangy Moon Pox. Camera Bugaboo Starring: George Jetson Summary: After watching a man receive fifty thousand dollars for a video of his trip to The Moon, George decides to make a movie of his own. He takes the family on a trip to Venus, but the car has trouble and they stop at Exo, the mystery planet, where no one has landed before. He shoots some film of a native, but when the alien fetches a million of his friends and they all start firing their guns, George hops back in the car and zooms away. When they return home, the producer wants to buy the film, but on closer inspection, all that is on it is George's eyeball because he was holding the camera backwards. No Pile of Junk Starring: Rosey the Robot Summary: A junkyard owner has been stealing robots to disassemble for parts. He makes it rain on Rosey, and when she rusts so she can't move, he abducts her. He leaves to look for more, but a passing car happens to leak oil on her so she can move again. She quickly oils the other robots that have been abducted. When the owner returns, the robots work together to capture the crook and his helper. The police reward Rosey with a quart of oil for rainy days. The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George wears a tie for protection in case his car breaks down. Gold Key Comic Pix Set number 2 Summary: Inside the dotted lines are trading-card-sized pictures of Top Cat, Huckleberry Hound, Wilma Flintstone, Yogi Bear, Cave Kids, George Jetson, Pebbles Flintstone, and Fred Flintstone. Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1964 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z